For you Brother
by SamuraiDevil
Summary: Something happens between the brothers in a cemetery. First DMC fic!


Chapter 1

'...' -what the character is thinking

"..."-what they are saying

I do not own the characters of DMC. I made up the past in this story. I know the details aren't great but oh well.

It is morning with it still dark out. The moon is still giving light even though it is moving away. I would seem a beautiful morning in the cemetery but it is drizzling on the man who came to the cemetery this early in the morning. The man is standing in front of two graves but mainly the one on the right with a woman's name inscribed on it.

The man's white hair is being plastered to his face. He is wearing an open red, long, leather coat without a shirt underneath. The coat has a sword attached to the back with gun harnesses on. He is also wearing brown leather pants and boots that he never ties yet he has never tripped from the shoes. His name is Dante Sparda and he is standing in front of his mother's grave. He had set a red rose on top of the tombstone when he had first arrived and then the drizzling had begun.

He has a good reason to why being here. The past few years he has been fighting his brother Vergil. He doesn't like fighting him but it is the only time he gets to see his brother. For the past year he has been trying to get his brother back, to save him and to bring him home. Vergil is his only family left.

Both of his parents had died a long time ago. Their mother's death was the hardest of all on both brothers. One of the biggest reasons to why Vergil fights Dante is because Vergil blames Dante for their mother's death.

What had happened in the past

It wasn't Dante's fault that their mother tried to protect Dante from a horde of demons as Vergil tried fighting the demons. Dante had gotten injured while fighting along side Vergil. He was hurt badly so Vergil tried to protect Dante and their mother as the mom tried to help Dante who was bleeding in her arms on the floor. Both brothers were young while it was happening. A few demons had gotten past Vergil while the other demons kepted Vergil busy and away from his family. The demons that got past Vergil went after Dante and his mother. He believed that since Dante is with their mom, she will be protected, but he was wrong. He had yelled out for Dante to protect her but when he was able to glance at his family, he saw the demons pick up his brother and throw him out of the room into another as demons went into the room to beat on and attack Dante. The other demons went to their defenseless mother and slaughtered her. Both brothers heard their mothers scream before it was cut off. Vergil had yelled out no and tried to get to his mother but by the time he did, she was dead on the floor looking like a slaughtered angel. That made Vergil go into a killing rampage against the demons. For awhile this went on until the screams from his younger brother had finally registered to him. Dante was yelling in pain and asking for Vergil to come help him and save him. Vergil ran into the bedroom as fast as he could and saw the demons cutting and biting his younger brother. He quickly used his katanna and killed the demons. He then went by Dante who is on the ground and jumps on him. He starts hitting Dante who can barely fight back.

"Vergil, please stop! Why are you hitting me?" Dante yelled out while in pain.

"Its your fault she is dead. All…your…fault!" He continues beating Dante.

"Vergil, please stop. I'm your brother. Please…stop," Dante pleaded. He had also started to cry.

Vergil had tears streaming down his face. He then stopped and moved away from Dante, "I will hate you forever Dante. You are no longer my brother. I will kill you someday when you have a chance to fight. Consider yourself lucky now. But remember this, it's your fault mother was taken away from us, from me. Its your fault she is dead." Vergil then quickly leaves the house with blood stained clothes containing the blood of demons, his mother, and brother to outside into the drizzling weather.

After that day, Dante and Vergil have been battling each other. Dante had hated his brother after that day or so that was what Vergil thought. Dante still loves his brother and nothing will ever change that. Even if he has to fight his brother and his brother is always trying to kill him, he will always be there for Vergil.

End of what happened in the past

This memory of that day she died ran through Dante's head as he stood there in front of his mother's grave. Today is just like that day with the rain. Today is the date of when she died. It is the anniversary of their mother's death. Vergil and he are a lot older now.

"Why must you keep fighting me and trying to kill me, brother? I am sorry I could not prevent mother's death. Heh, Verge, you broke your promise to mother. She had asked you one time to promise her something. To promise her that if she died or when she would die, that you would protect me and take care of me. Yet what you have been doing is hurting me. Why Vergil, why? I truly did try to protect her, but I guess I wasn't strong enough unlike you who is strong. I was weak. I guess your right, it is my fault."

The whole time he is talking, someone is watching and listening to him. This man has heard everything Dante has said so far. The man looks exactly like Dante except for his outfit that consists of a blue jacket instead of red, black pants, and a black shirt/vest underneath. He has a katanna attached to his side and his white hair is spiked. He is Vergil Sparda who has come to visit his mother's grave but quickly hid once he saw Dante was at the grave first.

After Vergil hears Dante talk about the promise, he has a flashback to the day the promise was made.

Flashback

Two young boys are running around the house laughing. They are playing tag in the house which they are not suppose to do. It was their mother's rule but they didn't listen.

"Dante, Vergil, please go outside and play, dears. I don't want you two to knock over anything or get hurt." Their mother is washing the dishes and starts to hum again. She was humming a tune both Sparda boys love before she had to ask them to leave the house. She then has to stop again as the boys come running into the kitchen with Vergil chasing Dante.

Dante is wearing a red shirt with blue shorts while Vergil is wearing a light blue shirt with black shorts.

"Please boys, go outside. I'll call you in when lunch is ready."

"Ok mom," both boys say at the same time.

Dante quickly runs to the back door that is in the kitchen and opens it. He looks back at Vergil with a wide grin. "You can't catch me." Dante then ran outside into a tall patch of grass so that he may hide from Vergil.

Vergil laughs as he starts heading for the open door. "We'll see about that Dante."

"Vergil?"

"Hmm?" Turns to his mother who walks up to him. "Yes mother?"

"Vergil, you are the oldest."

"Only by a little mother."

"But still, your the older brother." The mother then gets on her knees in front of Vergil so that they could be at the same height. "Vergil, there is something I want you to do."

"Alright mother, what is it?" Vergil is looking into his mother's eyes trying to figure out what it is that his mother would want.

"You have to promise me something, ok Vergil?"

"Ok mom."

"Promise me that you will always protect your brother and love him."

"Mother—"

"Vergil. When I am gone, you need to watch over Dante. Protect him from harm. He will need you and your love. Never leave each other, never split up. Be together forever. Love between two brothers can conquer anything. Please Vergil, promise me." She pulls Vergil into a hug.

"I promise mother." Vergil hugs her back. He then pulls back and looks at her sparkling eyes. "I promise." His mother smiles.

Both Vergil and his mother then hear a yell in pain and then crying. It came from outside. "Dante," both Vergil and mother yell as they quickly run outside.

"Dante? Sweetheart? Where are you?" The mom is very worried, her son is hurt and she can't find him.

"Dante!" Vergil was running around trying to find Dante. He got the feeling or sense to head for the tall patch of grass like he knew Dante was in it. As he got closer, he heard crying. "Dante?" Vergil parts the grass and sees Dante curled in a ball crying.

"Brother," Dante cried out also sounding in pain.

Vergil quickly moves close to Dante and pulls him in his arms. "Dante, what's wrong what happened?"

"My leg, it hurts so much."

"Let me see." He went to check Dante's leg but Dante tried to hide his leg while they are on the ground with Dante in Vergil's lap. "Dante, it's ok. Let me check it out, ok?"

Dante moves his arms away from his leg so that Vergil may look at it.

Vergil found two marks on Dante's leg that was beginning to swell up. "What happened?"

"A snake bit me. It went that way." Points to where it went.

"Ok, it looks like the snake was poisoned."

"Am I going to die brother?"

"Oh hell no, I won't allow it. I'll never let you die. If you ever did, I would fight heaven and hell to bring you back, I guarantee it," said Vergil.

Dante smiled at his brother but then pin shot through his leg that causes him to cry out.

"I have to get you inside." Vergil stands up and picks Dante up who clings onto Vergil's shirt. Vergil comes out of the tall grass and spots his mother coming from around the house. "Mother, I found Dante. He was bitten by a poisonous snake."

The mother rushes up to Dante and Vergil. She places the back of her hand on Dante's for head. "Get him inside, he is getting a fever. Put him in his bed."

Vergil goes into the house and does what his mother says. He lays Dante on his bed under a blanket so that he wouldn't get cold. He started to move away but stopped when a cold and sweating hand tried to grab Vergil's wrist. He turns back and looks at Dante. Dante looked to have gotten worse in just the past few seconds. "Dante?"

Dante's eyes are halfway open with sweat forming on his face. In a weak voice he says, "Please…stay…brother."

"Of course Dante." Vergil sits down on the side of the bed next to Dante taking his hand and holding it between his hands. Dante's hand felt so cold to Vergil. "Just try to relax brother."

Dante nods weakly as he closes his eyes to let sleep take over.

That night Vergil thought he was going to lose his brother because Dante had stopped breathing. Vergil and his mother had panicked, mainly his mother, but they were able to get him to start breathing again.

Each day after that Dante's fever had started to finally go down. Vergil never lefted Dante's side even when Dante was awake and was moving around a little.

Dante didn't want to go outside anymore because of the snake hat he believes is still outside.

After a little bit, Vergil had gone outside and found the snake. He got rid of the snake and told Dante that he had disposed of it. The truth is that Vergil killed the snake. He hated it because of what it did to his brother.

After that, Dante started going back outside and play with Vergil. It seemed as if the incident with the snake didn't happen because Dante seemed himself before the snake had bit him except for one thing. Dante stays close to Vergil a lot but Vergil didn't mind. He likes having his brother with him and plus it helps him keep his promise to his mother.

Vergil knows Dante knew that there is a promise between Vergil and their mother but he didn't know what it was about. One day, Vergil told Dante about the promise.

"I like that promise brother," says Dante.

"Same here Dante."

"Hey V, you and I will be together forever, ain't that right?" asks Dante.

"Absolutely," says Vergil who is smiling. He goes by his brother and sits next to him on the wooden floor and hugs Dante. "Together forever no matter what."

"Yeah. You're the best brother in the whole world Vergil," says Dante while smiling at Vergil who is still hugging Dante. "I'm very glad and happy that you are my older brother."

End of Flashback

In a whispered voice Vergil says, "Brother…Mother, I have failed you." Vergil leans up against a cement building and continues to watch his brother and listen.

"Vergil, you will always be my brother who I still look up to no matter what. I still love you even though you hate me. You know, I wanted to be with you, be by your side forever. I still do. I miss you during holidays and on our birthday. Ever wonder why I tried to really find you on holidays and our birthday? So that I could be with you," says Dante.

'Dante, I didn't know that you feel that way. Heh, I too wanted to be with you on those special days.' His brother still loves him. It made him feel strange inside. Its like the ice around his heart started to melt and his veins flowed with warm blood again. Vergil watches as Dante unstraps his sword from his back. 'What is he doing? Does he know I'm here?'

Dante doesn't know of Vergil's presence. Dante takes hold of the blade of his sword with both hands. "You said you wanted me dead. Would it make you happy or at least smile to have me dead? I'd do anything to make you happy again, even if it includes ending my life." He turns the sword to have the sharp point of the blade aimed for his chest with the hilt away from him.

'What the hell does Dante think he is doing?' Vergil gets off the wall and takes a step forward towards Dante. 'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? He better not. You don't know it Dante but I still do care about you. I've never truly tried to kill you. So don't even think about ending your life.' He takes another step.

Dante tilts his head up slightly. "Vergil, I do this for you." He closes his eyes and a tear escapes mixing with the rain. "For you brother." Dante plunges the blade into his chest driving it deep causing the blade to come out of his back.

For Vergil it seemed as if time slowed down, his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He brakes into a run and heads for Dante while jumping over grave stones. He watches as Dante falls to his knees in slow motion. "DANTE!"

Dante turns his head a little to see Vergil running towards him. Dante shows a small smile as he whispers, "Verge, I love you." Dante then falls forward on top of his mother's grave with eyes closed. His blood and the rain mix to become one as the mixed liquid moves away from Dante.

Vergil hears his brother's four last words before Dante went forward as he continues to run getting closer. 'I'm too late, I should have moved sooner.' He continues moving towards his brother at a speed he thought impossible. 'Brother!' He yells at the top of his lungs for the one he does not want to lose, "DANTE!"

To be continued


End file.
